Error123's Return
Mikos344WasHacked here again. Don't vandalize this page. Well, we will start the story now! Chapter 1 - The TV I woke up and was going to watch TV. I was searching for good programs and all of a sudden this happened: I searching through shows* I find channel 16* News: An hacker has broke ROBLOX! Sightings found. Hacker named ERROR123! Me in my mind: Him.... News: Will ROBLOX be open again? Check it yourself on ROBLOX.com! Chapter 2 - ROBLOX is down for maintenance I went on my computer, and opened the browser going on ROBLOX.com. What I saw was shocking. "ROBLOX is down for maintenance due to a hacker. Will be up on ??:?? PM/AM ERRORSIGNATUREDDACXV;54SDFG" I knew what wasnt right. Chapter 3 - An Eerie Encounter ROBLOX is back on. But something isn't right... The ROBLOX logo was reversed, so it made it say "XOLBOR". I clicked on games. The games had weird names and scary thumbnails. Even the games background was corrupted and a mix of black and red. I went to a game called "%$#F$#(JALGJ-P56.N4$Đ6╣4┼6♣Đ4Ą6┤.98". It had a video thumbnail. I watched it. It was my avatar, sitting on a chair. I heard scary whispers, then the video turned into static. When returned about 3 secs ago, my avatar had slices and it's organs all around it. I went back. This time I clicked to a game called "000000000000". This one wouldn't let me exit the browser, as my mouse pointer got to the close button, it vanished and reappeared in another position. The video was Error123, torturing my ROBLOXian. I couldn't close anything. Soon, the video stopped. The browser and the page was starting to fade in grayscale. An eye appeared on the browser and my computer shut down. Chapter 4 - Stopping Error123 for once and for all The num lock button light was flashing colors and then the computer melted. I soon realized theres a note behind me. There were some coordinates on them. I won't give them to you guys for security reasons. Anyway, I went to those coordinates. There was an cardboard with an picture of my avatar. The cardboard was stained mostly in blood. I was in a gray, ruin-brick like building. And then there was a black figure, passing like lightning behind me. Then it flashed lightning in the center of the room, on the circle with rune writing around it. There was Error123, that hacker. He had a black machete, and blood around all of it. As he almost chopped me in half, Error123 and the machete's texture turned into static and they all turned into pink-black checkers. I soon saw a terminal. > texture_not_found: Error123_with_Weapon.texture > model_storage: Error123.mdl I knew what I could do. I went as fast as I could to the terminal, but Error123 started moving and grabbed me. He was pulling as strong, but I was stronger. I typed into the terminal: > model_delete: Error123.mdl > ai_delete: Error123.ai Error123 started fading and black blocks collapsed around us. I blacked out. Chapter 5 - The End I woke up at home, realizing what happened. My parents found me. They told me I was having a nightmare. Was it all a dream? I don't know. Anyways I will have fun with my life. But everytime I go on ROBLOX, I see a note image saying: "I will come back, Mikos344WasHacked!" at the down right corner of the page. Hello guys! It's me, Mikos344WasHacked. Hope you liked my pasta continuation! I will make another pasta. Don't vandalize tho!